My Missing Angel
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Randy has been missing someone for almost two years. Would Randy found his lost lady love? Why did she left in the first place? Sequel to: "The Missing Part Of Me" Song by Jojo. Rated T to be safe.


My Missing Angel by ZL

_**I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing**_

I stared on the ceiling of the hotel room. I've been doing this since I came back for her. Two years ago I left for no reason at all. And two weeks ago I decided to stop hiding. And so, I dialled my friend's number and catch up with her.

I asked her about her cousin. I stood up from the couch and went inside the bedroom and looked at my son. He really looks like his father.

_**It's a feeling that I want to stay  
'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind**_

I remember him so well, he's tantalizing blue eyes, his smirk especially his smile. His chiselled body and how he cuddles me every time when we go to bed.

I saw my son stirred. I don't know what he would tell me if he knew that I hid our son from him for almost two years.

_**I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you**_

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me**_

I felt someone opened the hotel room, so I quickly and silently went out of the bedroom to see who it was.

"Hey, why you still up? Can't sleep?" my friend asked me. I know she just got out of baby sitting her nephew of one year. "Yeah, so how's Dave Jr.?" I asked her. "Heh, Dave Jr., everybody calls him Dave Jr. when he doesn't only look like my big brother he also look like Mel." She said with a smirk. She was proud to have her nephew.

"I see you're dead tired. You can rest first I'll just make myself a hot milk." I told her. "Ok, thanks, I will really take my sleep. I didn't know that by putting my big brother and Mel together they would always ask me to baby sit." She mumbles until she went inside her bedroom and fell asleep.

I went beside the window and looked at the city of angels. I remember him; I went inside my bedroom and turned the lamp on. I took out my wallet and stared at the only guy that made me feel this way.

_**In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**_

He was the only one who could make my knees buckle just by standing next to me or just by smiling at me. I fall in love with him when he smiled and said hello to me. I was never a fan of the WWE in the first place, until I learned that my past student was working for that corporation and my sister married Mike Adamle.

Tomorrow I would see him again, after two years. And by that thought I slept with a smile on my face.

~R~K~O~

I sat there on my empty locker room. I just finished reading my script when I heard my cousins Dave and Melina passing by my open door. I smiled. Ever since the two went back together I can't stop smiling and being proud. I was there when they get back together, when Dave asked Melina to marry him.

Dave and I are close friends especially considering that I am also his cousin. I took out my phone and browse on my pictures. I stared longingly to a picture of the only woman that ever knew me. I overhear the newlywed's conversation accidentally. "Dave, you know that we must not shock him, let your sister tell him herself." I heard Melina saying to her husband.

"But baby, he must know. Randy must know." I heard my cousin said while holding his one year old son.

Melina looked at where they are and was startled to see that they were just outside my locker room. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled. "Dave we are near him. So if you may, please don't ruin it." She said.

Dave looked at me. "Yeah, okay, it's a deal. Here's Josh I need to talk to Rake." He said and gave my nephew to his mother and kissed her.

I swear I'm jealous of what my cousin has. Not because I like Melina to be my wife. I'm longing to have that special bond that they have. I looked on my phone again and smiled sadly. Up until this time I can't move on from her.

"Hey man, what'cha lookin' at?" he asked me. "April." I told him. Me and my cousin Dave never hid anything from each other. I know what he has gone through just to have what was his now. I just wish that what I'm going through right now lead me to her once again.

"So, still not over her?" he asked me. "Man, I just can't get over her that fast." I told her and smiled sadly. If she would come back, I would welcome her with open arms. I love her and she would be the last girl that I would ever love in my lifetime or even the next.

"So ahm, what are you and Melina talking about?" I asked him suddenly. I looked at his face. He was rather shocked and was torn between telling me and keeping his promise to his wife. "Man, I would tell you if I didn't promise my wife. I would lose my wife again if I tell you right now." He said.

"Just wait for my sister to come here. She'll tell you everything." He added. "Man, you know I hate suspense. Just give me a clue, one clue please." I begged my cousin. "No, Randy I mean it. Just wait for Sandy to come here." He said. "I got to go, I still need to talk to Elijah about our championship match." He said and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, good luck about that man." I told him.

I waited for Sandy to come here when Maryse walked in. "Hey Randy." She greeted me. "Hey, what do you need?" I asked her. She is the only diva that no one trusts even the heels.

"Well I just want to talk to you about…is it just me or it's getting hot in here." She told me and unbuttons the first two buttons of her blouse.

I prayed to God that someone come in and ask Maryse to go out. I swear, she is sexy as hell alright but her attitude, I can't stand her attitude.

I don't know that I was that lucky today or what, because John, my best friend walked in. "Maryse, could you please button up your blouse?" I heard him ask Maryse. John still is the old fashioned guy around. "Humph… you're just jealous that I don't strip for you!" she shouted at him. "Thank You God!" John said loudly.

Maryse went out my locker fuming. John turned to me and winked. "Thanks man." I whispered. "Hey, I just walked by and I saw you trying to control your temper." He said. "Yeah, and what else could be the other reason that you're here?" I asked him.

John would not be walking around when he is not looking for something or in this case I bet someone. "Well, ahm… I-I… I just…uhm…w-want t-to ask I-if Sandy, ahm…" he stabber. I smiled "Man, you know this is the only time that I hear you stabber and it's only because of my cousin Sandy." I said. "Do-don't laugh." He said. "Okay, I'm still waiting for her anyway. I'll text you if she's already here." I told him.

"Thanks man" I saw him light up and walked out.

~A~N~G~E~L~

_**Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on  
Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading**_

I walked in the arena with my son and Sandy. She told me that she would be the one to talk to Randy first before I present my case to him. I know he would be mad but I know that he would not stand to lose me, or am I hoping too high?

Sandy left me at my brother-in-law's office. "Mommy, thirsty." My son said looking at me. I smiled nervously and went out to get him a drink.

I went in the cafeteria when someone bumped into me; _I hope it's someone new_. I was chanting it again and again. "April?" I looked up and saw his sister Stacy. "Hey," I greeted her. "Oh My Gosh! You're back!" she shrieked and hugged me. "Yeah. Glad to be back." I informed her.

"Where have you been? My brother was looking all over for you." She informed me. "Somewhere." I smiled at her.

~R~K~O~

"Sandy!" I hugged my cousin when she walked in my locker room. "Hey!" she greeted me. "I was waiting for you for almost twenty minutes. I'm dying of suspense already 'Lex." I informed her. Behind my back I texted John and informed him that she was already here. "Randy, I want to tell you something." She wasn't able to start telling me when John walked in.

I saw her blush but she remained professional and straight face. _Wow, the ice queen is melting before my eyes_. I thought to myself in awe as it was not normal for her to be stopped by a person when she was in a mission.

"Hey Sandy." John greeted her; they were friends for almost a decade now. "Hey John." She greeted him back. No wonder she didn't accept any suitors at all when we gave her the go signal. She was waiting for the old fashioned guy. And no wonder my best friend was afraid when Dave teases him about him being an old man. He was just waiting for the latter's sister to notice him. I smiled and looked at a very spectacular view.

I looked back at Sandy who has her eyebrows drawn together. "What are you smiling at?" She asked me. "Oh nothing, it's just fun to watch two people hiding their attraction for one another but are failing; _miserably_." I told her and smiled widely.

"What are you saying Rake?" she asked me. I saw her and John blushing furiously. I can't contain my laughter any longer. "Randall Anthony Keith McMahon prepare to run, dickhead." They both said in unison and I ran out of my locker room as fast as I can.

I went into the cafeteria where I know Dave and Melina are. I was shocked at what I saw. Dave and Melina are still there and Stacy too with a woman I thought I would never see again. "April?" I asked loudly coming close to their table.

~A~N~G~E~L~

_**'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, you **_

I looked up and saw Randy standing feet's away from us. I smiled "Hi." I greeted him. I felt my heart skip a beat when he smiled widely. "So, is this the surprise Sandy was about to tell me?" he asked Melina. "About to tell you?" she asked. "Yeah, but then she never had the chance when John walked in." he said and sat down beside me.

"Why?" I'm curious on whatever reason Sandy must have to not being able to tell Randy what she was really about to say. "Because she and John are blushing terribly. And they are fighting their attraction, in the end they are coming after; Me." he told the small group.

We all laugh even Dave. "Really? Now I know why my sister ain't accepting any suitors when we gave her the go signal." He stated. "So we were right about that aren't we Mel?" Stacy told Melina.

I tried to get out of the small group when I saw Sandy and John walk in. "OMG, I forgot!" Sandy exclaimed and slapped her forehead. "What did you forgot Sandy?" I asked her. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. It's Randy's fault anyway." She explained and went to the small group, John following behind her.

"Randy can we talk?" she asked her cousin. "Sure, but promise that you won't slap me." I heard him tell his cousin. "Angel I'll be back" he told me and kissed me full in my lips. "I'll be waiting for you." I told him. When he was out of ear shot I looked at Melina and asked her permission.

"Mel, can I go now? Mike's waiting for me." I told her for Stacy's benefit. "Okay, here's something I think he needs." Melina told me and gave me a grape juice.

~R~K~O~

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control **_

Sandy bought me to her locker room. "I did promise you that I won't slap you for almost causing me to admit my true feelings for John but, I can't promise you that I won't slap you if you got any tantrum right now." She told me.

"What about?" I asked her. "About the reason why April just showed up right now." She answered. "Okay, I'll listen shoot." I told her.

"April was pregnant when she left you two years ago without us knowing." She started. I kept my mouth shut. Unlike my character I don't suddenly interrupt when someone is talking especially not if it includes me _and_ my new found family.

_Pregnant?! She was pregnant when she left me? _My mind echoed. "She left with no valid reason, she only told me that she left because you two are both young when you conceived Tommy." She continued. _Tommy? So I have a son. Damn her!_ My head screamed, and my heart bled for losing two years of my son's life. "She told me that she was scared because you are in the prime of your career. You know about her religion so you must know that she was scared to be labelled badly." Sandy said. _Scared? What did she think about me? A no nonsense guy who doesn't have a heart and feelings? _My mind kept saying negative things, but still I didn't interrupt Sandy. "She also told me that she doesn't need anything from you except being a father to your son." Sandy continued. "She knew that she hurt you badly but she wants you to hear her out. This time Rake she asked you to hear her out, to hear her side of the story."

I smiled sadly at Sandy. "Sandy you know how I felt about her. You know how I longed for her for two long years. You defend well; you can be a good lawyer." I told her. "Ha-ha… I'm serious." She told me. "And so am I." I said in turn.

"I don't think I can listen to her explanation right now, cousin. She hurt and left me for two years. I know about her religion and belief but that didn't necessarily mean that she should believe it!" I shouted. "Okay, just calm down. I know where that comes from. But please, just listen to her Randy." She pleads. "Sandy, she should just tell me that! She should just tell me what our problem was and not hide somewhere with no contact with you or me. She got me worried! Damn it!" I exploded. "Randy, just talk to her." She told me.

"And then what?" I kept on shouting. "You'll see what." She smiled. "Where is she?" I asked her. "At Mike Adamle's office." She answered.

I went out of my cousin's locker room and stride purposefully into our GM's office. I knocked three times and it was opened by her.

I saw the fear that was in her eyes. "April who's that?" I heard her brother-in-law ask. "Randy." She plainly answered. "Then open the door widely so he can come in." he said. She obeyed him. "I'm going out, so you can talk this out." He exclaimed.

I went in and in the couch I saw a two year old boy sleeping. "Is he my son?" I asked her still looking at the youngster. "Yes, I named him Tommy Randall McMahon." She answered. "Why did you do it April? Why did you hide him from me?" I asked her. "Because I'm scared. I don't want to be labelled something bad." She answered. "Bullshit!" I shouted and faced her. "That's bullshit April. Tell me the truth!" I exclaimed. I shook her hard. "Randy stop, please stop you're hurting me!" she shouted back.

"Hurt? That's not even at the tip of what you made me feel for the past two years April. Place yourself on my shoes these past years and you'll know what I felt when you suddenly woke up one morning without the love of your life beside you!" I shouted at her.

I released her and released my tears. I sat down on an arm chair far away from my son. I want to feel numb. I want the earth to swallow me. "Mommy?" I heard my son said; he was looking for his mom. "Hush, baby I'm here." She told him.

_**Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase **_

I looked at my son who was also lookin at me. "Who's he momma?" I heard him ask April. "Baby, he's daddy." She answered behind her tears.

I saw my son run to me. "Daddy! Yehey Daddy's here!" he exclaimed. Those chubby legs ran to me. I hugged him tightly. "Hey son, how are you?" I asked him. "I'm fine daddy." He answered and kissed me. "I love you daddy. I miss you!" he told me. "I love and miss you too very much chipmunk." I told him and carried him.

"Daddy I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time. Mommy said you'd be travelling around the world with your family." He told me. "Yes, we were travelling around the world. I thought I would never see you too son." I told him.

"Daddy where's my gram parents?" he asked me.

I looked at April's eyes and I smiled; I would be complete soon. "I'll just introduce you both to my parents." I told her and hold her hand.

We went to my parents' locker room. Thankfully it's Wrestle Mania the biggest stage of them all. "Dad it's me Randall." my dad never called me Randy or Rake as what is used by my cousins, co-workers and friends. I knocked once again and heard my mother.

"Patrick shut up. Yeah right whatever." She told my dad giggling. I gave April our child and started pounding on the door. "Dad, Mom, I hope you both are decent, I want you to meet someone." I shouted.

Then after two more minutes my dad opened the door. "Hey son, what's up?" he greeted me. "Dad, what is happening?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing, something your mom and I love to do. Who do you want us to meet?" he asked me. I just shook my head negatively whilst smiling.

"Dad, Mom, meet my son Tommy Randall and my girlfriend, April." I introduce my son and April to my parents. I turned to my girl and son. "Chipmunk, Angel, this are my parents, Patrick Mark Under and Vivian Lisa Heart McMahon." I finished.

"Son, you already have a son?" My dad exclaimed. "My little boy already gave me a grand son?" my mother said in shock. "Dad it's a really long story." I said and smiled.

_**I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**_

"Grammy!" my son exclaimed looking at my mother. "Hey kiddo. How are you?" she asked him. "I'm a okay Grammy!" my son answered.

"April can we borrow our grand son?" my dad asked. "Yes you may Mr. McMahon." She answered. But then my dad laughed out. "Dad why are you laughing?" I asked. "I just felt that April called me what everyone called my dad." He answered beaming.

"Sorry if I offended you April, it's just that don't call me Mr. McMahon, just call me Dad or Uncle Mark." My father stated.

"Okay dad." She answered and hugged my dad and mother. She kissed our son good bye. We are not yet done. April and I still have plenty to talk about.

I kissed my mom and my son and said good bye.

~A~N~G~E~L~

_**I've tried hard to fight it  
No way can I deny it  
Your love's so sweet  
It knocks me off my feet**_

No matter how much I get hurt I know my son is happy because he has his grand parents and his father.

We went to the cafeteria and ordered something to eat. We sat on the corner table so we can have our private talk. "So… you never have the chance to tell me the truth." Randy said. "Well, the truth is that I'm scared that you wouldn't love me the same height as you love me before we conceived Tommy." I told him looking at his eyes.

I saw there the same love, the same adoration that I saw two years ago. "So, where did you go?" he asked me. "Back to my mother land. I need to come back and resign from VICTORY so I can raise Tommy by myself. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Randy. I will accept whatever punishment you might bestow upon me." I told him.

He softly squeezes my hand and as I look into his eyes, he smiled. "I could never hurt you April. You are my everything. Remember our first meeting?" he asked me. "Of course, I even remember that time in the music store Mr. Saxophone." I told him and we reminisced about our past.

*Flashback*

_I was rushing in the arena desperately looking for my friend Sandy. She told me that she is going to show me and introduce me around. I looked to the left wing and I was about to turn right when I bumped into someone._

_**Remember the first day when I saw your face;**_

_**Remember the first day when you smiled at me.**_

_**You stepped to me and then you said to me **_

_**I was the woman you dreamed about.**_

"_Sorry, I was not looking to where I was going." I told the man whom I bumped into. "It's okay; I noticed you are a little bit uneasy. You okay?" he asked me. I smiled at him, "I'm lost, this arena does have a million of twists and turns and I don't know where to find my friend." I told him._

"_Oh, why don't you just call her up?" He asked me. "I would have if my battery is not drained." I explained again. "Who you looking for anyway?" he asked me kindly. "Elaine Alexandra Andrei Lesnar." I answered shyly. I just hope he know her. _

_**Remember the first day when you called my house**_

_**Remember the first day when you took me out**_

_**We had butterflies, although we tried to hide**_

_**Then we both have a beautiful night;**_

"_You mean Sandy?" he asked me. I was shocked that I felt a little disappointed; maybe he is Sandy_'_s boyfriend. "Yeah, uhm…you are her boyfriend aren't you?" I asked him. "Me? Her boyfriend? We don't even allow her to date yet. I'm Randall Anthony Keith McMahon her cousin. And you are?" He introduced himself. "April Banayo." I introduced myself. "Don't worry; I'll bring __you to her. This arena does have its twists and turns but I have memorized this place like the back of my hand." He joked; he was putting me at ease. _

"_She must be in her big brother's locker room. She and Melina often stay there to hang around." He informed me. We talked a lot until I bumped into someone; he looks like he cannot be trusted so I stopped walking. He seems to have noticed it when he looked at me. "Hey its okay, he doesn't bite. He just looks like a maniac but he's a great guy. Come." He told me._

_I went beside him and I was shocked that he held my hand._

_**The way we held each other's hands**_

_**The way we talked the way we laughed**_

_**It felt so good to find true love**_

_**I knew right then and there you are the one.**_

"_Elijah this is April, Sandy_'_s friend. April this is Elijah Adam Tyson Dumas McMahon also known as Edge and he is also one of our cousin." He introduced us. "Nice meeting you. I only look like a maniac but I'm really a good guy." He informed me. "Nice meeting you too." I told him and smiled sweetly._

_He brought me to my friend and he left after two good looking guys, but not as good looking as he, fetched him. After that we just bumped into each other once in a while. Sometimes he was with a diva, sometimes he was with his friends. _

_A few months already past and I felt that I missed him a little too much. "April, you staring into space again." My friend interrupted my thoughts. "You thinking about my cousin Randy again aren't you?" she teased. "Yeah what if I am?" I admitted._

"_Well, I must tell you that," she never had the chance to finish her sentence when we heard someone singing._

"_**I know that she loves me, cause I felt it so, I know that she loves me cause her feelings show. When she stares at me you see she cares for me and when she looks at me, her brown eyes tell me so."**_

_Sandy_ _peeked out and smiled. "Randy is singing, who could be the reason why?" she asked me. "Hey Randy, why are you singing?" I heard Edge asked him._

"_I loved her already Eli." He professed. "Who?" he asked curiously. "April Banayo." We heard Randy answered. "Man, be quiet, if Sandy_ _heard it. You are a dead meat." He told Randy._

_Sandy and I were both shocked. Our mouths agape while looking at each other. It only has to be months since we first met._

"_I don't care, I loved her and that's what matters. I don't care about Sandy. If she loves me then that would only be the only thing that matter." I heard him said._

_Sandy_ _went beside me. "So, do you also love my cousin Randall?" she asked me. _

_And I nodded at her positively. Sandy_ _opened her door a little so my voice can go out. _

"_**I know that he loves me cause he told me so, I know that he loves me cause his feelings show. When he stares at me; you see he cares for me and when he looks at me his blue eyes tell his soul. **__Sandy I love your cousin Randy." I told her. Hoping that he would hear._

_The door opened widely and there stood proudly the man that I have fallen for, so fast. He was smiling at me; his eyes shone love for me._

*End Flashback*

"Yeah I remember that one." He told me and laughed. "You know what, I was terribly shy at that time but I can't stop because I think of you too much." He added. "Yeah, it's both our most embarrassing moment." I supplied. "And yet if we didn't do it, we may not be happy, and we also may not have Tommy." He said.

"Do you also remember the time when we went gift shopping for Sandy's eighteenth birthday?" he asked me.

~R~K~O~

*Flashback*

"_Angel, what should we buy Sandy for her birthday?" I asked my girlfriend. "You tell me. She has everything she can ask for, right?" she told me. We were horse back riding and touring around the ranch when I remembered that tomorrow would be my cousin's Sandy's eighteenth birthday._

"_She said that she was planning to buy a guitar to replace the one whom she lost while were on tour." I told her. "A guitar? That's perfect! Let's go to the music store this afternoon okay?" she asked me. "Why don't we go to the mall today at this very moment?" I answered._

"_Sure." We went home and changed our clothes and rode my car. I was driving and she was switching to any FM station that plays some mellow songs. Until she falls upon one station which played our favorite song._

_**I'm afraid to fly**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I'm jealous of the people who are not afraid to die.**_

_She sang with it, which was in my favour because I love it every time she sings. _

_**It's just that I recall **_

_**Back when I was small**_

_**Someone promised that they'd catch me**_

"_Baby, sing with me." She told me. I just shook my head. "Angel no, I don't want to sing." I told her. She then pouted and sulked. "Oh alright." I let her win. Well that earned me a quick kiss on the lips. _

_**And then they'd let me fall**_

_**And now I'm falling, falling**_

_**Catch me if you can. **_

_**Maybe this time I'll have it all**_

_**Maybe I'll make it after all**_

_**Maybe this time I won't fall;**_

_**When I fall in love.**_

_We only stopped singing when I found a free parking space and parked my car. We first went inside the music store. I think female fans wanted to kill my girl because we were holding hands the whole time. I saw my angels' reactions and I smiled._

_She looks like a little girl that was set loose on a candy store. She was asking about the statistics of different guitars as I wander out there. I saw the section where different saxophones where displayed. A light bulb flashes on as I smile widely. _

_I took one saxophone up and played it. I saw my girl stop and looked at me. I played a song which I knew down deep. After that she claps her hands and rushed to me to give me a sweet passionate kiss. _

*End Flashback*

~A~N~G~E~L~

"Yeah, who would have thought that the great Legend Killer Randy Orton knows how to play the saxophone?" I told him grinning widely. "Well, that's for you to know and for the fans to find out." He answered and gave me a smack on the lips.

We were both enjoying our time together when his Legacy group came towards our table and said. "Randy we still have to intervene in John Cena's match." Ted told him. "Why can't you function without me?" he demanded.

"Randy, you are our leader, which is the reason why we can't function correctly." Cody answered. "Argh! Fuck the story line." He screamed. I touched his hand and smiled.

"It's okay Randy, you can go. I'll be waiting at the gorilla for you." I assured him. I felt another man's gaze on me. I think Randy saw it too because he wraps his hands around me and told the three new arrival who I was. "Guys, this is April Banayo, my soon to be wife."

"Hello, I'm Cody Rhodes and this is my tag team partner Ted DiBiasi and one of our friends Afa. We three are the sole member of Randy's Legacy." Cody said. "Nice meeting you Ted, Cody, Afa." I told them.

"Let's go." Randy said and helped me to stand. We walked hand in hand towards the gorilla. We saw John and Chris Jericho waiting for their turn at the gorilla. "Hey, if it wasn't April! How are you?" Chris asked me. "I'm fine." I smiled sweetly at Chris who is also another cousin of Randy.

"The proud grand parents are showing your little man to everybody." John informed us. I looked at Randy who shook his head whilst smiling.

"They sure do love their grandson." He told me.

Then the match began. I was waiting with Randy inside the gorilla for the Legacy's turn. He didn't have time to change so he would just remove his shirt. He never let my hand go until it was time. He kissed me before the four of them walked out to interrupt the match.

I watched what was happening outside at the flat screen when I felt somebody's hands on me. I looked up and saw Victoria smiling.

"You sure did changed my son April." She told me and embraced me. "Where's my son Mom?" I asked her sweetly.

"Still with Pat. He never let go of our grandson." She stated smiling. Just then we saw something wrong. Afa hits Randy with a steel chair. He looks down and smiles evilly. "That wasn't in the storyline." Victoria whispered in shock. "Don't leave my side at all costs April." She added.

We saw Cody ask why Afa did it. He just smiled and ran for the gorilla where I was still watching what was happening there.

Afa was approaching us slowly; still the evil grin was plastered on his face. "Heh, you think you can protect your friend from me, ain't ya Vix?" he told Randy's mom. "What do you want Samoan?" she asked him.

"What was rightfully mine. My queen." He informed us while looking at me with lust shining in his eyes. "Don't you dare?! I won't allow you to take what was my son's." she told him.

I was praying that someone come and help us. I looked at the screen again and saw Cody and Ted helping Randy up. I was engrossed on what I was looking at that I didn't feel Afa coming close to me. He laid his hand on my ass and that's where I looked back at him.

"You were made for me. Not for him." He stated evilly behind my right ear. "Please, there are still a lot of woman out there. I am not made for you, I am made for Randy. Please Afa." I begged him. I looked past the maniac and saw Victoria lying down on the floor. "What did you do to Victoria?" I asked him.

"What was rightfully hers?! She stood against me. No one and I do mean no one stand in the way of Afa the Samoan's way when I want something and; I _want_ you." He said and pulled me hard. "No let me go, please." I begged him.

"No! Let's go somewhere where _we_ can know each other more _baby_." He told me and coerced me to follow him. He was holding my arm fiercely as I struggled to be let loose. When he didn't budge; I chose my last resort and shout for help.

He noticed it and slapped me hard. "Shut up!" he told me and continued to walk out of the arena. "Don't struggle if you don't want to get hurt anymore." He added. By this time I was so scared for myself that I just obeyed him.

~R~K~O~

_**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**_

I rushed back to the gorilla and saw my mom lying on the floor. I rushed to her aid and woke her up. "Mom! Mom; come on wake up!" I shake her. "Help! Anybody please help!" I shouted out. Dave rushed to my aid and helped me.

My mom waked up and looks around. "April? Where is April?" she asked me.

I looked around and I can't see my angel anywhere. "Oh no! That bastard has her!" My mom exclaimed. I saw Cody and Ted just standing there. I went up to them and asked, "Where do you think Afa took April?" I asked him.

I don't know what I would do to that bastard once I learned that he hurt my angel.

"I think he took her to the hotel. They can't be that far yet man." Ted informed me. We rushed out to the parking lot and were desperately looking for my car when Carlito appeared with my unconscious angel on his arms.

"What happened?" I asked him as I took my angel. "I heard her scream for help earlier when Afa dragged her out of the arena. He slapped her to shut her out. He dragged her until they went there," he said while pointing on a free lot.

"He tried to do something to her, thankfully I was just biding my time to attack." He continued. "He hit her so hard that's why she is now unconscious. I'm sorry Rake, if I didn't bid my time she wouldn't be in this state." He finished.

I smiled sadly and told him thanks. If it wasn't for him anyway something bad might really happen to her. I kissed her forehead and whispered. "Baby, wake up. Wake up! Please…" I begged her and tears started to fall down my eyes.

"Randy?" I heard her whisper. "Angel?" I looked at her. She was slightly awake. "You're going to be okay I promise that." I whispered into her ears. She smiled timidly and went back to sleep.

I walked back to the arena carrying my sleeping angel with me.

_**Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak  
**_

**~Randy Orton and April~**


End file.
